1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to processing seismic data, and more particularly to applying residual moveout correction to common offset depth migrated data
2. Related Prior Art
Prior art has disclosed many methods for processing seismic data. One of the most common procedures is Normal Moveout (NMO) correction. A significant problem with processing and migrating seismic data in the application of NMO occurs at the extremities of a mapped boundary layer or interface. Even with improved techniques in the application of normal moveout correction, the ends of the boundary layer of seismic lines will curve up or down if an inaccurate velocity is selected. Examples of processing methods which include migration and normal moveout correction are as follows.
United States Registration number H482 titled "Seismic Migration Method" (John R. Berrvhill et al.) relates to a seismic data processing method in which seismic traces are subjected to Fourier transformations. The coefficients of the FourierTransformed traces are subjected to a recursive FK migration operation. The migrated traces are thereafter inverse-Fourier transformed. Each trace contains a signal resulting from reflection of a seismic signal at a location within the earth, and each trace is associated with at least one point in a twodimensional spatial grid (x,y). When displayed, the processed seismic data represents the position within the earth of whatever caused the reflection. The method may be employed to process stacked seismic traces, each associated with a single point (x,y) in the grid, or may be employed to process unstacked seismic traces, each associated with both a seismic source location (x.sub.s,y.sub.s) and a different seismic receiver location (x.sub.r,y.sub.r) in the grid. In performing the method, the earth is modeled as a stack of M horizontal layers, each characterized by a seismic wave velocity. The recursive FK migration step is iterated M - 1 times for each trace, where part of the output of each iteration is stored and part discarded.
United States Patent number 4,802,147 titled "Method for Segregating and Stacking Vertical Seismic Profile Data in Common Reflection Point Bins" (George P.Moeckel) relates to a method for segregating and stacking vertical seismic profile data. The offset difference between the well location and the position of the source is divided into equal segments. Vertical seismic profile moveout corrected data is placed in common reflection point bins and stacked.
United States Patent number 4,813,027 titled "Method and Apparatus for Enhancing Seismic Data" (Hans Tieman) relates to a method and apparatus for stacking a plurality of seismic midpoint gathers to provide a pictorial representation of seismic events. The approximate propagation velocity, corresponding to a selected event in a common midpoint gather, is determined by summing the common midpoint gather using first and second weights to provide respective first and second weighted sums over an offset based on an estimated velocity corresponding to the event. A velocity error value indicative of the approximate error between the estimated velocity and the actual velocity is developed from the sums. The common midpoint gather is then restacked in accordance with the determined propagation velocity to provide an enhanced pictorial representation of the seismic event. The first and second weighted sums are taken over a time window centered upon an estimated zero offset travel time for the event. The first and second weights can be selected to provide rapid, slow or intermediate convergence upon the true velocity. The velocity error value is determined as a function of the deviation of the peak of the first weighted sum from the center of the time window, relative to the deviation of the peak of the second weighted sum from the center of the time window. Alternatively, the velocity error value is determined as a function of the deviation of the peak of the cross-correlation of the first and second weighted sums from the center of the time window.
United States Patent number 4,241,429 titled "Velocity Determination and Stacking Process from Seismic Exploration of Three Dimensional Reflection Geometry" (Marvin G. Blocmcuist et al) relates to a method for determining the dip and strike of subsurface interfaces and average propagation velocity of seismic waves. In seismic exploration, linear, multiple fold, common depth point sets of seismograms with three dimensional reflection geometry are used to determine the dip and strike of the subsurface reflecting interfaces and the average velocity of the path of the seismic energy to the reflecting interface. The reflections in each set appear with time differences on a hyperbola with trace spacings determined by the source receiver coordinate distance along the lines of exploration. The offset of the apex of this hyperbola is determined from a normal moveout velocity search of the type performed on two dimensional common depth point (CDP) sets. This search identifies the correct stacking velocity and hyperbola offset which are used to determine dip, strike and average velocity.
United States Patent number 4,766,574 titled "Method for Depth Imaging Multicomponent Seismic Data" (Norman D. Whitmore, Jr., et al.) relates generally to a method of geophysical exploration. This method may be used for imaging multicomponent seismic data to obtain depth images of the earth's subsurface geological structure as well as estimates of compressional and shear wave interval velocities. In particular, measures are obtained of imparted seismic wavefields incident on reflecting interfaces the earth's subsurface and of resulting seismic wavefields scattered therefrom. The incident and scattered seismic wavefields are employed to produce time-dependent reflectivity functions which are representative of the reflecting interfaces. By migrating the time-dependent reflectivity functions, better depth images of the reflecting interfaces can be obtained. For a dyadic set of multicomponent seismic data, the dyadic set is partitioned in order to separate the variously coupled incident and reflected wavefields in the recorded multicomponent seismic data. The incident and reflected wavefields are cross-correlated to form reflectivity functions that are time-dependent. These time-dependent reflectivity functions are then iteratively migrated according to a model of wavefield velocities of propagation to obtain estimates of the compressional and shear wave interval velocity. The migrated reflectivity functions can then be stacked to produce depth images of the earth's subsurface geological structures.
United States Patent number 4,802,146 titled "Method for Moveout Correction and Stacking Velocity Estimation of Offset VSP Data" (George P. Moeckel) relates to a moveout correction process and stacking velocity estimation process to permit stacking of vertical seismic profile (VSP) data. The primary reflection time is determined by using the two-way travel time, the root mean square velocity of acoustic pulses in the formation and the first arrival time of direct path acoustic pulses.
United States Patent number 4,736,347 titled "Multiple Stacking and Spatial Mapping of Seismic Data" (Bernard Goldberg et al.) relates to a method for determining the dip of subsurface formations and the apparent acoustic velocity. Seismic traces are stacked in a plurality of orthogonal measures to form multiple stacked traces at a positive offset. The stacking process determines the apparent velocities as functions of the travel time at the positive offset. The interval acoustic velocity of the first layer is then determined from knowledge of surface topography, source-receiver offset, two-way travel times and the first reflector apparent velocities. The first layer velocity information enables the incident and emergent angles of the raypaths at the surface to be calculated, as well as enabling the dip angles and spatial coordinates of the reflection points on the first reflecting boundary to be determined. Seismic data corresponding to the second reflecting boundary are then mapped spatially to the first reflecting boundary by ray tracing and by calculating the apparent velocities at the first boundary. The process is repeated for each succeedingly deeper boundary. The derived acoustic velocity model of the earth is displayed as a stacked seismic section in spatial coordinates. This process may be applied to obtain earth models and seismic sections in both two and three dimensions.
A prior art method which has little connection with depth migration or moveout correction is contained in U.S. patent number 4,745,585. This patent is of interest because it illustrates a method whereby seismic data migration may be broken down into distinct portions.
United States Patent number 4,745,585 titled "Method of Migrating Seismic Data" (Kenneth L. Larner) relates to a method for migrating seismic data in steps where each step is a portion of the total migration. Seismic data is passed through a preselected number of migration stages. During each stage, data is migrated a plurality of times, where the migration-velocity function is a minor fraction of the velocity required to fully migrate the data in a single stage. The cascaded migration is used to migrate data having steeply-dipping events.